<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号 by atatamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663718">【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori'>atatamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩涡鸣人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 上（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">2017-04-27</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 上（女装攻）</a>
          </h2>
          <p>
            <b>女装攻。</b>
            <b>→</b>
            
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">
              <b>中上</b>
            </a>
            <b> →</b>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">
              <b>中下</b>
            </a>
          </p>
          <p>
            <b>我们的目标是：搞事！搞事！搞事！</b>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>唉……反正就是发不出……放弃了</span>
          </p>
          <p>为了给观看者一个具体点的印象来想象，临时找来了这个→攻君的·美少女战士版黑长直小短裙（侵删致歉）</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>#试问与女神进同一个卫生间的疼痛#</p>
          <p>#试问目睹女神从裙下掏凶器的恐惧#</p>
          <p>#试问吾与女神孰大，答：弗如远甚也# </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <b>上</b>
          </p>
          <p>——————————————————————</p>
          <p>自认一生可用“钢铁是怎样炼成的”来概括的宇宙直男漩涡鸣人，坦白来说，其实一直都有一个gaygay的小秘密：</p>
          <p>试问奥特曼与铠甲勇士孰帅？</p>
          <p>美少女战士。</p>
          <p>试问高达与网球王子孰强？</p>
          <p>美少女战士。</p>
          <p>试问超人与蝙蝠侠孰臀翘（？？？）？</p>
          <p>美少女战士。</p>
          <p>是的。在进入初中，周围的小伙伴们都开始用大人的语气怀念小时候看的动画片时，漩涡鸣人的相关知识储备就只有寥寥一个“美少女战士”库。从漫画到动画，从水星到火星，从月野兔到地场卫，若是有论题研究哪个美少女战士最女神最有魅力，鸣人自认由他出马全场辣鸡。</p>
          <p>然而……正经的男孩子并不聊这个啊！</p>
          <p>有话直说的鸣人就此遭遇了人生第一个重大的挫折：被同样幼稚的初中生们幼稚地排挤了。初中三年，高中两年，鸣人至今还未洗脱掉自己背上的种种标签：“喜欢看美少女战士的男生！”“读幼稚园时扎了两个羊角辫的男生！”“初恋听说是男生的男生！”。当然，最令人悲痛的一点还是：这都是事实，无话反驳。</p>
          <p>好在鸣人是个十分坚强乐观的孩子，虽然无人问津地长在不起眼的街角，但还是十分坚强地长得试与电线杆一较弯直。</p>
          <p>比如最近他就满怀自信地向自己的小伙伴倾诉：自己终于经历人生中的第二次动心了。而且对方是一个颜正！肤白！腿长！<span>活好（啊呸）！</span>漂亮到要削膝盖供奉的黑长直大女神。</p>
          <p>说到这里，被倾诉的小伙伴奈良鹿丸不得不插播一句：鉴于鸣人在幼儿园时期就有本事把一个正儿八经的小男孩当做女神热烈追求了整一年的光辉历史，要试图信任这样的眼神实在是一件相当困难的事情。</p>
          <p>他很坦诚地给了鸣人一个直击心灵的诘问：“你是因为她的肤白貌美动心，还是因为她穿了你女神的超短裙才动的心？”</p>
          <p>“……”鸣人发现自己竟给不出一个答案，只好憋着气装似乎很有道理的大牛，“因为女神的超短裙产生的第一好感，因为她出现在了我的三次元而拥有了爱的实体！你知道吗？次元大神在下一盘很大的棋。”</p>
          <p>“……”鹿丸捏了捏鼻梁，把鸣人掏空小青蛙钱包从校园摄影部里买来的女神舞台照还给他，转头就走，边走边嘟囔：“为什么我要自甘制杖？”</p>
          <p>虽然被智商担当的小伙伴质问了，可是……这不是少女漫的一贯套路吗？虽然只看少年jump，但偶尔也在书店里翻过几本甜甜蜜蜜“一起推自行车回家”“下雨天在楼下大喊你名字”“在夕阳樱花树下红着脸对视”“举刀相杀之时也要眼神相爱”“不停不停不停地向你奔跑”“不断不断不断地说出你的名字”漫画（喂(#`O′)！这不只几本吧？）的宇直少年鸣人躺在床上苦苦思索。</p>
          <p>第一次去心仪的大学参观成立周年活动彩排的时候，就被舞台上穿着女神衣服的漂亮女孩俘获了心神，不只掏空了钱包，还在正式表演前的一个月里茶饭不思，掏空了心神和肾，闭上眼睛是她的长发，睁开眼睛是她冷淡的侧脸，像这样的喜欢……听上去就和漫画里戴着眼镜只能在背后偷偷注视的小胖子路人一样。</p>
          <p>鸣人叹了一口气，翻过身，又举起了枕头上的女神照片：在很多美少女战士之中显得异常冷淡的她，只有侧面出现在照片中的她，微微皱眉就像对这样热闹的场面感到不适的她。这是漫画中那个孤僻、冷淡、不喜欢人群的火野丽，而不是动画中那个吵吵闹闹和火一样性格热烈的火野丽。是第一眼看见就决定把奥特曼和超人抛到脑后，把所有的零花钱都用来买她的手办，在餐桌上大声地宣布要和她结婚的动漫人物。</p>
          <p>而现在，她出现在了可以真正相见、说话与触碰的现实世界。</p>
          <p>“发生什么事了吗？”在再一次拒绝最喜欢的拉面之后，波风水门走进了房间，坐在床边温和地问他。</p>
          <p>“是有喜欢的女孩了呀？”他拿起枕头上的照片，肯定地点头，“很漂亮！”</p>
          <p>“可她又不会喜欢我。”把脸埋在枕头下面，鸣人沮丧地嘟哝。</p>
          <p>“你不是会因为这样的事情而受到打击的小孩吧？”水门十分了然地说道，“到底怎么啦？”</p>
          <p>“我……”见找借口不成，鸣人从床上爬起来，郑重其事地向父亲征询人生的重要意见，“我不知道我是因为什么才喜欢的她。如果用这样连自己也搞不清楚纯不纯粹的感情去向她表白，那不就和之前很多事情一样乱七八糟，最后也会稀里糊涂地结束了吗？”</p>
          <p>“怎么会不纯粹呢？”水门揉了揉他的乱糟糟的头发，“至少在我看来，你的这份感情一定十分纯粹哦。”</p>
          <p>“为什么？”</p>
          <p>水门微微一笑，从师父那里继承来的神棍气息一涌而出：“因为……”</p>
          <p>“你是只看脸就能跪的天秤座呀。”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……”</p>
          <p>“那个女孩是狮子座吧？”照片的后头写了身高、体重、星座诸如此类的小道消息，水门向他比了个肯定的拇指，“听说狮子座和天秤座适配度很高哦。”</p>
          <p>“……我要告诉妈妈你偷藏小黄书。”鸣人面无表情地往外走。</p>
          <p>“不要啊！”水门惨叫着拖住他，“我那是为了支持自来也老师的事业！”</p>
          <p>“那你帮不帮我？”</p>
          <p>“帮帮帮……”</p>
          <p>鸣人伸出了手。</p>
          <p>水门艰难地从每月的标准配额中数出了几张小面额。</p>
          <p>漩涡家成天笑容甜度百分百的向日葵系小孩又回来了。鸣人哼着歌下楼去吃拉面，留下子控的老父亲在寒风中一边被萌得发颤一边落下了“吾儿成长伤透我的心”的辛酸泪。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>上仁大学是木叶市里排名最高的综合类大学，并且作为常年向外输出zheng界高层人物和基层干部的人才基地而在全国都声名显赫，像鸣人的父亲——现任木叶市市长，鸣人的母亲——木叶市副处级干部，还有诸多亲戚、老师都是走下仁小学——中仁中学——上仁大学的路子迈入的光辉前途。</p>
          <p>而生活在这样背景之下，备受期待而生的小辈漩涡鸣人，却显然并未展露出先辈的学习天赋。虽然一心想要考上上仁大学给那群看不起自己的人瞧瞧，但实际情况却是自己无论如何也过不了数理化生的天堑，更别说善用五·三这种神器了。在高三来临之际，一直以来都很乐观自信的鸣人也陷入了和同级生一样的沮丧与自我怀疑之中，为此，一向认为“宝贝儿子做人开心就好”的开明父母特意请假，带鸣人去参观了上仁大学的周年校庆排练。</p>
          <p>他们本来是这么想的：鉴于上仁大学那股贯穿百年“一到校庆就发癫”的治校精神，还不知道今年又要作哪种“男默女泪”的妖哟。说不定看完之后，鸣人就不会这么固执地想要考进去了呢？</p>
          <p>而其结果却是残酷的！是残忍的！是惨绝人寰的！</p>
          <p>当天回到家后，把所有买照片剩下的零花钱都掏出来摆在桌上的鸣人，坐在餐桌前郑重其事地宣布：“我不要为市级干部之崛起而读书啦！”</p>
          <p>水门和玖辛奈欣慰点头。</p>
          <p>“我要为了一生的幸福而读书！”鸣人握紧拳头。</p>
          <p>他把零花钱推到他们面前，土下座：“请把这些钱都用来替我买教辅书！”</p>
          <p>一心想说服儿子不要揽这么高难度瓷器活的夫妻俩：“……”</p>
          <p>但至少多了一个能吸引注意的想法也是好的。水门和玖辛奈私底下合计，那个压轴节目《美少女战士舞台剧》里出现的孩子的确也长得很好看，很白净，很乖巧也很眼熟嘛（？？？），有他们俩在背后把关，也不至于发生什么自家养的小白猪欺负别人家的小白菜，或者别人家的小白菜反过来拱坏自家小白猪的悲剧，而且有了爱情上情窦初开的这一小目标，鸣人也就不会再陷入之前那种叫人看着都心疼的备考忧郁期了，实在是一举多得的好主意。所以还在鸣人沉浸于扯花瓣“我爱她还是爱女神”的心路纠结中的时候，他的家长早已为他的追求爱情之旅铺开了沥青路，随时预备一路绿灯通行了。</p>
          <p>离正式演出越来越近了，也就是说，向女神袒露自己心声的日子也越来越近了。鸣人很明显地出现了焦虑、紧张、情绪时起时落的“告白前症状”，并且为了不辜负这一个月的思念与思考，鸣人也很努力地让自己拥有一个完美的计划，而不是落入直接冲上去说“我喜欢你”再被直接拒绝赶走的下场。说起具体的表白流程，他是这么写在日记里的：</p>
          <p>买花→钱都用来买照片和教辅书了→又有钱了→买花→在表演结束后去找她→最好能在僻静的地方，免得她不好意思→表白→一起去买教辅书</p>
          <p>时刻关心进展的水门：“……”回想起他当年对鸣人的妈妈一见倾心，一击即中，一次定终生的快、准、狠，实在是有种深深感慨基因真奇妙的叹息。</p>
          <p>就像大蛇丸曾评价的：“除了头发、眼睛，和性别，其余全都像母亲。”</p>
          <p>甜蜜的烦恼啊！水门捂心。</p>
          <p>接着就到了表白，啊不，表演的当天。</p>
          <p>即使大咧咧如鸣人，在人生第一次表白的时候也颇有几分羞涩，没有选择店员大力推荐的红玫瑰，而是选了像他头发颜色那样灿烂的太阳花，在表演开始的时候，也没有为了近距离地观赏女神的表演而专门跑去最前排。</p>
          <p>漂亮！鸣人在很后面的位置眼睛亮晶晶。真的好漂亮！虽然穿了很短的超短裙，露出了白皙、笔直却并不缺乏力度的双腿，但也没有让人觉得se情的意味，反而和柔顺的及腰黑发、漂亮的五官、冷淡的表情一起，构成了连远看都觉得不可亵渎的高冷氛围。鸣人拼命地想着赞美之词。露肩的小上衣是很可爱的样式，胸前大大的蝴蝶结也掩盖了胸部贫瘠的唯一缺点，更别说白色的过肘手套，高贵得就像城堡里的公主一样。而其他的美少女战士虽然也有几分可爱，却也有些说不出的怪异，就连主角月野兔的扮演者也无法抢走半分喜欢往角落靠的女神风头。全场的男生们都是为了她而欢呼兴奋的，在现场能很清楚地体会到这件事。</p>
          <p>还未等主持人来谢幕，鸣人就飞快地往后台跑去，并在这样的过程中发现了不少带着明显更昂贵、精心礼物的同行者。他努力地加快步伐，也很好运地选择对了更短的路线，直到看见那个站在活动场馆的后门外，打算离开的身影为止。</p>
          <p>他几步冲上去，因为过于激动向她伸出的花束都差点戳到了女神的脸上，他闭着眼睛，握住花束缎带的双手都在发着抖，“我、我喜欢你！”他的心脏从胸腔里跳了出来，一路挤进喉咙，“可以、可以和我交往吗？”</p>
          <p>这是比预想中更好的情况了：周围还没有什么人过来，花朵也还没有被夏天的温度蒸得萎靡，自己也没有咬到舌头，有好好地表达清楚了意思。</p>
          <p>“不。”</p>
          <p>她的声音也很好听，很冷淡，就像此时此刻她居高临下投过来的眼神一样冰冷。</p>
          <p>她没有丝毫接过花束或继续对话的意思，只转头就走：“不要跟过来。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>如果不算幼儿园时那些幼稚的“喜欢”，这就是他人生中第一次郑重其事的表白了。</p>
          <p>并且，失败了。</p>
          <p>他可以像每一次拿到成绩单时那样，握着拳头给自己打气：“还有下一次！”“下一次就一定会好了！”“不做到绝不放弃！”，也可以像妈妈看的电视剧中的人物，锲而不舍地表达真意，说不定会被当做纠缠的变态讨厌，但也有被自己的努力打动的可能性。而且自己也早就想过她会是个如外表一样冷淡的女生，对自己这种还在读高中的小男孩可能完全不感兴趣，这个结果也没有超过自己的预想。</p>
          <p>只是现在还不可以。</p>
          <p>因为才过去五分钟不到，才被冷酷地拒绝，连询问名字这样的成就都没有达到就被拒绝，才过去这么短的时间。</p>
          <p>鸣人特意绕到一栋偏僻建筑的厕所里，就这样难过地蹲了下来。太阳花金灿灿的花瓣也全都耷拉下去了，现在出现的黄色一点都不动人。</p>
          <p>再消沉一下下就好了，他扁了扁嘴站起来，自己很快就会“雨过天晴”了，他把花束放到便池上方，只要一小会儿，他就可以重新燃起决心与力量了，他吸了吸鼻子，打开了裤子的纽扣。</p>
          <p>一阵“哒哒哒”的声音从远及近地传了过来。虽然不合时宜，但鸣人还是有些纳闷地想，以他多年在公共厕所练就的听力，这个脚步声好像有略微、稍稍、些许的不对劲。</p>
          <p>他好奇地回头看了一眼。</p>
          <p>就是因为在厕所中多看了这么一眼，他扭着自己差点脱臼的脖子和下巴，后悔了整整半年。</p>
          <p>当然不对劲了。鸣人眼睁睁地看着来人面无表情地走了进来。</p>
          <p>因为“他”还是“她”穿着高跟鞋啊！</p>
          <p>五分钟前刚拒绝了他的表白，五分钟内他还在心心念念的女神，就这么迈着她那两条夺目的大长腿，以一股将军的豪迈气场踩着高跟鞋，一路来到了他的隔壁便池前。</p>
          <p>鸣人感觉自己的下巴光一个可能不够掉了。——悔不当初不吃胖啊！</p>
          <p>一定是自己走错了厕所，他在心里拼命打自己，都怪自己一下那么消沉，连厕所上“男”“女”的字都分不清了。还好还没来得及拉下裤拉链。</p>
          <p>这下可好，本来就是女神心中莫名其妙过去表白的小男生，现在更成了进女厕所的大变态。鸣人欲哭无泪，拼命动用自己所剩无几还在活动的脑细胞组织语言。</p>
          <p>“那个……”我不是故意的。</p>
          <p>“嗯？”像是这时候才意识到了旁边这个人的存在，他的女神轻轻地往他这边瞥了一眼，一边撩起了小短裙的裙摆……</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……”</p>
          <p>我！的！天！</p>
          <p>试问此时他的眼睛与青蛙眼谁鼓得更大？</p>
          <p>愧不敢当尔。</p>
          <p>鸣人在怒吼！鸣人在咆哮！鸣人在无语问苍天！</p>
          <p>怎么能这样呢？他感到自己的眼眶里已经盈满了泪水。</p>
          <p>不光要近距离目睹自己女神从裙底之下掏出大XX的惊天大咪咪！还要切身领悟自己竟有朝一日在女神面前“拿不出手”的痛苦与屈辱！</p>
          <p>“啊，你是——”看来他的确在女神心中留下了印象，女神皱了皱眉，显然已经认出了他。</p>
          <p>大概也同样感受到了当下这个局面的重度尴尬，“火野丽”，不对，应该说是男版“火野丽”有些不适地掩嘴咳了声——鸣人再一次撕心裂肺地感受到了“看上半身想跪，看下半身也想跪”的精分之痛。</p>
          <p>“你……”</p>
          <p>“我……”鸣人同样沉重地发声。</p>
          <p>女神伸了伸手，示意他先说。</p>
          <p>“我……”鸣人失魂落魄，手还放在裤裆的拉链上欲拉不拉，“还没有收到你的答复。”</p>
          <p>女神显然被他这股锲而不舍的精神深深地打动了，在用惊异的眼神看了他一眼之后，郑重其事地回复：“抱歉……就像你看到的，因为……”我是男生。</p>
          <p>“因为……”鸣人还在恍惚之中，“我是男孩？”</p>
          <p>女神语气更踟蹰了，“就算你是女孩，我也……”</p>
          <p>鸣人悲痛地点了点头，也不看他，只看着便池低头沮丧，“原来……你搞基。”</p>
          <p>他复而又难过地闭着眼睛摇了摇头，“然而……我不搞基。”</p>
          <p>尴尬。</p>
          <p>十分尴尬。</p>
          <p>全世界都弥漫着尴尬。</p>
          <p>女神看来实在受不了了，连俊秀的小脸都开始发白，他把裙子放下去，转身正式地面对鸣人，语气凝重，“我……是你隔壁班的同学啊。”</p>
          <p>光天化日之下一道霹雳砸中鸣人头顶。不知道是哪个词终于激起了他慢成树懒的反射弧，鸣人突然灵光一现：“你是……”他全身都开始发起抖了，“宇智波佐助？？？”</p>
          <p>不仅被同校同级生遇上了自己穿女装的场面，还被他当做女生表白，最后还被打上了“搞基”烙印的知名高冷校草宇智波佐助，感觉自己可能遇上了迄今为止的人生最大难题，甚至被亲生哥哥连哄带骗地叫来代替他扮演美少女战士都没有这么“地狱模式”。</p>
          <p>他按住额头，缓缓、缓缓，又沉重地点了点头。<br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_dc8d517">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(21)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(379)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/">千岁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://miao5076.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://miao5076.lofter.com/">喵？</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/">搓毛巾</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/">搓毛巾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/">Isaac</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/">暖壶一只哒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hualeishi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hualeishi.lofter.com/">花泪石</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tulidedaocaoren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tulidedaocaoren.lofter.com/">土里的稻草人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/">然子行：d</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ultimate080.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ultimate080.lofter.com/">Ultimate</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ultimate080.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ultimate080.lofter.com/">Ultimate</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/">山猫礼赞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wangxiangzhaojinxianshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wangxiangzhaojinxianshi.lofter.com/">妄想照进现实</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pinsi577.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pinsi577.lofter.com/">頻死.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/">幽梦凡心</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/">Arlo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/">No light</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/">yyyyyyyyyeol</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/">天瑜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/">漫山蝶舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/">梓濑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/">莉和</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/">霁一</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhagongtianwang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhagongtianwang.lofter.com/">不一样的烟火</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/">邺霂总攻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/">yoshi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aoji7.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aoji7.lofter.com/">熵增定律</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/">你叉叉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ersansan588.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ersansan588.lofter.com/">二三三</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/">夜谈欺骗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/">念色。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wolfih.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wolfih.lofter.com/">B E A S T</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/">程升</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/">燏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tqqys0.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tqqys0.lofter.com/">tqqys0</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/">Moon、悠悠然</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/">淡水鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1584456687.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1584456687.lofter.com/">1584456687</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangyu796.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangyu796.lofter.com/">一树星河</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/">周而复始</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://keaidemiaoxiaoyuetu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://keaidemiaoxiaoyuetu.lofter.com/">䌳柒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/">啦啦啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【佐鸣/短篇】女装攻 中上-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣/短篇】女装攻 中上-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">2017-04-28</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">【佐鸣/短篇】女装攻 中上</a>
          </h2>
          <p>
            <b>女装攻。</b>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">
              <b>上篇</b>
            </a>
            <b> →</b>
            <b>
              <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">
                <b>中下</b>
              </a>
            </b>
            <b>
              
            </b>
            <b>
              <b>
                <b>
                  <b> → </b>
                </b>
              </b>
            </b>
            <b>
              <b>
                <b>
                  <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f8175f3">
                    <b>下篇</b>
                  </a>
                </b>
              </b>
            </b>
          </p>
          <p>比预计多出了一章……好烦啊，好想快点写完中篇来开车车_(:зゝ∠)_<br/><br/></p>
          <p>
            <b>中上</b>
          </p>
          <p>——————————————————————————————</p>
          <p>在上文中我们说到“震惊！一高中生与女装少年厕所互掏XX认亲！这到底是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？”，啊抱歉翻错了稿子，咳，上文中我们说到宇直少年鸣人向女神告白未果，并发现了女神不但是当下最潮流的女装少年，还是隔壁班校草的人间杯具。那么问题就来了，鸣人到底是怎样在整整一个月的氪（女神照片）金的过程中，对这件事毫无所察，直到面对面直击“厕所惊魂”事件的时候才猛然惊醒的呢？</p>
          <p>答案很明显，因为……鸣人是个一点都不基的正经男孩子啊（括弧笑）。</p>
          <p>“为什么要找我问？我不搞你那档子事的啊？”牙满脸惊恐，“而且这学期他刚转学过来时引发那么大轰动，你都不知道？”</p>
          <p>“哪档子事……不管了，再说我为什么要去关注那种讨人厌的帅气转校生啦？我又不搞gay的。你快说快说，”鸣人不耐烦。</p>
          <p>两人在体育课的间隙偷偷摸摸地缩在小卖部的后面互相交换情报，牙环顾四周，紧张了半天才从兜里掏出一个小本本，并难得语重心长地劝解道：“这个目标的难度吧……”他沧桑地叹了口气，“老实说，有点难以启齿，但你毕竟是我的兄弟不是？我总得在你即将失足太平洋的时候给你提个醒啊！这位仁兄的攻略难度等级在学校里可是仅次于我的，都转学过来一个月了还没有一个人来给我提供一份成功攻略，别人的可都有一打。”</p>
          <p>鸣人看着从身高、体重、星座，到关于这位新校草相关的所有小道消息，详细得堪比国家级情报人员年度汇总报告的小本本，实在有点难以直视身边这个表面上看起来很正经的男孩。看他说的话，似乎还把学校受欢迎的男生攻略难度等级排了个表。鸣人拍了拍裤子站了起来，不敢去看他的好友，深沉而凝重地给予了自己的体贴：“那个，谢了。不过……那什么，虽然你对我有这样的心思吧，可我的确对男生还是非常不感冒，所以你也不用费劲心思地来阻止我……”</p>
          <p>“啊？”牙一脸茫然，“不是你之前一直暗恋我来着么？我还以为你终于意识到与我的差距而痛心放弃了呢。”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……呕。”光是想想就按捺不住要从喉咙里爆发的午饭。</p>
          <p>当两个自我感觉良好的人面对面，其效果简直堪比朋友圈里贴着小黄图的往生经啊。</p>
          <p>“那你干嘛收集的这么详细？”</p>
          <p>“工作啊！收集男神女神的情报和照片，卖给那群喜爱氪金的爱慕者——当然像家庭住址、邮箱手机号一类的隐私我们全都不会流出，职业道德杠杠的！”鸣人一边听着一边双目茫然。</p>
          <p>“我不是高中开学时进了我们学校淘汰率最高的‘根社团’么？因为有赤丸在，我的业绩可是冲得最快的了。”牙拍拍胸，“兄弟我仗义吧，给你提供的都是非黄金VIP都不能买的最详尽版资料，连他在学校一天去几次厕所的秘密都是有的哦！因为是我的兄弟，所以还有特殊优惠：买两份送证件照哦！”</p>
          <p>“这是什么奇怪的违法社团？我要去举报你们啊！”鸣人用力扯自己的头发，“而且谁想知道那种人一天上几次厕所了？！”</p>
          <p>“啧，你别小看我们！我们给的资料都是事先经过本人同意的好么？而且收入也会按比例均分。女神和男神也是不能靠全盘神秘来保持欢迎度的嘛。横向从小男孩的女神，到小女孩的男神，还有什么小男生的男神之类的全部包括！纵向从下仁小学到上仁大学，就没有我们不涉足的领地！我们从来就没有会滞销的情报和照片！这是一种什么样的精神？”牙还在满怀自豪地背诵社团宗旨，“这就是情报大神留下的意志与力量呀！”</p>
          <p>“是八卦神吧……”鸣人满脸= =。</p>
          <p>“哎呀，你和我还装什么？”牙一把哥俩好地揽住他，“我早从会长那里听说你上个月天天光顾我们上仁大学总部的生意，光一个月就凭销量冲上了VIP会员席啊！不错不错，前途不可限量！”</p>
          <p>鸣人感觉自己可能现在满脸都是血，“你们的会长……”他回想起了上周在那个厕所里经历的“说出你的名字”的恐惧，“不是佐井吧？”</p>
          <p>“哟！你见过啊？”牙比了个刺眼的咧嘴笑容。</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……”当然见过啊！上个月笑眯眯地不知道从他这里骗去了多少金的辣鸡照片贩子么。</p>
          <p>“对了，”很有几分小羞涩的鸣人别别扭扭地问了最后一句，“话说你们这里，就是那什么，我的资料有没有可爱的女孩子来买呀？”</p>
          <p>“瞎说！”牙爽朗地哈哈大笑，“一个女生都没有啦！你可是我们社团出了名的赔钱货！欢迎度低，攻略方案还难度Z，好容易遇上买主了，还是个浑身肌肉和胸毛的体育生，讨价还价到一百日元最后都舍不得呢！会长说了，反正会压箱底，你的档案就不用浪费资源去更新了，所以也没和你说啦！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……你不是才说从没有滞销的吗(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>其实距厕所事件发生后的一周里，鸣人也并非什么也没做。</p>
          <p>他想要撕碎珍藏的“女神”照片——然而不管是出于氪的金，还是那张脸，他都不忍心下手；他想要把这件事当做永远的黑历史丢进那个厕所水坑——却在得知了“女神”的真正身份以后，还是成天借着上厕所的名头，三次、十次、无数次地经过隔壁班的门口，偷瞟那人冷淡的侧脸；他在床边粘了巨大无比的标语，警戒自己千万不能堕入搞gay的深渊——却像个花痴的小女生一样成天偷偷摸摸地打听那人的消息，即使是毫不靠谱的流言，更甚的是，还在校园网注册了匿名账号，去为那些清晰度堪忧的偷拍照贡献销量。</p>
          <p>然后……</p>
          <p>为什么呢？</p>
          <p>突然就到了现在这个地步。</p>
          <p>鸣人回想着自己小学风的日记：</p>
          <p>“4月19日，发现新照片买贵了，好气”——一张模糊的侧脸</p>
          <p>“4月21日，忘了带作业，小樱吼得好大声”——一张等车的背影</p>
          <p>“4月23日，被书柜的大部头砸伤了脚趾QAQ”——一张握笔的手</p>
          <p>……</p>
          <p>到底从哪里开始的呢？</p>
          <p>自己就变成了花痴狂似的大变态。</p>
          <p>他在厕所里用水拼命打自己的脸：忍住！漩涡鸣人！一定要控制住自己！这是人生中最重要的战斗！输了就再也不能直起腰板对抗“搞gay”标签了！一定要稳住！</p>
          <p>……然后在回班上的时候，又下意识地转头了。</p>
          <p>“鸣人！”伊鲁卡莫名其妙地看着走廊上用双手按住自己脑袋不让它转动的学生，“能过来一下吗？”</p>
          <p>“找我有什么事吗，伊鲁卡老师？”正如伊鲁卡担忧的那样，现在的鸣人又和刚开学时一样陷入了情绪的低潮期，整一个人都耷拉着，像被六月天的正午太阳暴晒了一个小时的小白菜。</p>
          <p>单身多年的伊鲁卡老师有些不好意思，但还是很有责任心地开口：“鸣人啊，虽然这个问题呢，对于你们这个年纪的男孩子来说，确实很难以启齿，但是就像我常常教导你们的那样，讳疾忌医是很愚昧的事情。现在这个社会已经很开明了，这样的小毛病不会有人嘲笑的。就像我，”为了学生甘于奉献的伟大人民教师伊鲁卡咬紧牙关，“老师其实也是有这种困扰的哦！”</p>
          <p>鸣人猛然抬头。</p>
          <p>两道同时发出的声音：</p>
          <p>“伊鲁卡老师喜欢的女孩也是喜欢穿女装的基佬吗？！”</p>
          <p>“有那种病也没关系，及时去泌尿科检查治疗就好了！”</p>
          <p>伊鲁卡和鸣人：“？？？”</p>
          <p>区区一句话里包含的信息量太大了，伊鲁卡感觉自己的大脑零部件正在“咔咔”挪动着，发出最后的讯号：“我可能……已经……没救……了……酷哇【吐血声】”</p>
          <p>“你不是在为尿频尿急烦恼吗？”伊鲁卡又惊又怒。</p>
          <p>鸣人更是完全没弄懂状况，“我很健康啊！吃喝拉撒一个问题也没有！”</p>
          <p>伊鲁卡的半边大脑还在为那句话苦苦思考之中，而那头鸣人已经凑上来了，满脸关切地按住他的肩膀，“伊鲁卡老师，你一定要好好去医院检查，有这种病也没关系的，千万不要放弃治疗哦！”他很有担当地拍拍胸，“我也绝对会帮你保守秘密，不会嘲笑你的！”</p>
          <p>伊鲁卡：“……”</p>
          <p>以上。</p>
          <p>举出这个例子，就是为了深刻地说明，因为这件事情，鸣人的生活已经受到了很大的干扰，也更深地被他人误解了起来。所以最终发展到现在——开始花钱去买情报的现在，也不算是一件多么惊人的事情了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>虽然十分痛恨学校这群看脸的颜狗，也十分不忿自己与这个一转学来就横冲直上地成了“根社团”最受欢迎人物榜首之间的待遇差别，但回到家后的鸣人，还是躲在厕所里，做贼似的把层层包裹的小本本掏了出来，认真地研究起来。</p>
          <p>……宇智波佐助，现年17，身高1米68，狮子座。乃颜王星星球王子，为了两球的和平与美好降临地球，并且为了真正地融入地球，而选择成为木叶市一名普通的高中生。然而虽然他竭力保持低调，那股生来就注定不凡的气场还是让他备受他人瞩目。正所谓“宇智波之所在地，颜狗皆跪服！”。</p>
          <p>这TM都是什么鬼？鸣人愤愤砸了本子。</p>
          <p>“哦，你发现啦？那其实是会长亲自撰写的版本啦，据说添加了些许想象的元素，”牙在电话里笑呵呵解释，“不是说我们社团很有职业操守的么，所以不经过本人同意，我们是不会卖这种资料的。唉，都怪你的男神太高冷了，不管全社团上下怎么撒娇打滚他都不同意呀，我们只好含恨看着这棵摇钱树成天在面前显摆，又不能卖不实情报搞坏名声。兄弟心里苦啊！”</p>
          <p>也就是说只有前面一句话是真的么，鸣人郁闷不已，“奸商！那你为什么要给我这样一堆东西？”这还不如自己知道得多呢——喜欢穿女装啥的，搞基啥的。</p>
          <p>“因为会长说，这份资料全世界只有你会买账啦哈哈哈哈哈！”</p>
          <p>“去你的！我告诉你！宇智波佐助是个喜欢穿女装的大变态！是个大基佬！”</p>
          <p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，”电话里牙笑得更夸张了，“你怎么比我们会长还想象力丰富啊哈哈哈，来来来，笔给你，下回你来编！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”</p>
          <p>“鸣人？鸣人！鸣人——”玖辛奈一路狂冲上来踹开厕所门，“叫你多少遍了还没听见？！”</p>
          <p>“没……我……吃多了，”鸣人瑟瑟发抖。</p>
          <p>“那就吃消食片啊！躲在厕所里管什么用？”</p>
          <p>“嗯？这是谁的照片？”玖辛奈把地上的证件照捡起来，“长得很帅嘛，而且有点眼熟，在哪里见过呢，”玖辛奈有些纠结地回想了会儿。“对了，你之前不是一直都把那个小姑娘照片当宝的吗？现在怎么换成男孩了？”</p>
          <p>鸣人实在不好意思说，其实这个好看的男孩子还是上个月那个好看的女孩子，只好闭着眼睛撒谎，“是牙硬让我拿的。听说叫宇智波佐助，是什么星球来的白痴王子，为了爱与和平来到地球体验高中生的生活嘶——”鸣人满脸委屈地捂头，“打我做什么？”</p>
          <p>“谁让你又瞎说，傻孩子，”玖辛奈收回拳头，慈爱地看着他笑，“不过也巧了，我刚还想和你说来着，妈妈今天遇见了熟人哦。宇智波一家你还记得吗？他们一个月前从英国搬回来了，今天正好把房子重新装修好了在准备搬家，所以和以前一样，我们又成为邻居了哦。”</p>
          <p>“不过你真的连佐助都不记得了呀？小时候你不是天天爬他们家的墙，说一定要和佐助结婚，还要生一个军队的小孩么？”</p>
          <p>“轰隆”一声巨响！</p>
          <p>继上周以来，鸣人又再一次经历了“厕所惊魂”事件。</p>
          <p>为什么厕所里总有这么多人生不能承受之重的大咪咪？鸣人无语凝噎。</p>
          <p>“可那个小男孩……”不是一个成天戴着猫耳发夹，肤白，貌美，齐耳黑发，可爱得不得了，让他就算长大后知道原来那是个小男孩也觉得不亏（(#`O′)还说自己不gay）的超级正点小正太么？？？</p>
          <p>但也没错啊，鸣人想起上个月自己对鹿丸的描述：“颜正！肤白！腿长！漂亮到要削膝盖供奉的黑长直……”小正太长大后成了大女神……好像也没哪里不对哦？</p>
          <p>鸣人猛地蹲了下去，在玖辛奈万分惊恐的眼神里抱住她的腿，哇地一声大哭起来。</p>
          <p>自幼儿园经历初恋搬家事件以来，他还是第二次哭得这么撕心裂肺，“我真傻，真的，”他哭得上气不接下气，“我怎么又瞎了？我怎么就跳不出这个坑呢？他怎么骗了我的初恋还要骗我第二次啊？”</p>
          <p>虽然对发生了什么一无所知，玖辛奈还是心疼地抱住了自己的傻儿子温柔安慰，“是关于佐助的事吗？可你又不是才知道幼儿园的初恋是个小男孩呀。宇智波那家的小孩才想哭呢！我今天听他妈妈说，他一直到上个月回国才知道，小时候扎着羊角辫天天给他表白的小女孩原来是个男孩子，说是感觉世界观都碎掉了呢哈哈哈哈哈。”小时候成天给儿子扎羊角辫、穿南瓜裤的罪魁祸首哈哈大笑。</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……= =”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>而同一时间的另一地点，根社团里被排挤来负责“全校最不受欢迎人物情报&amp;攻略”的社团新人正抱着那堆积灰的档案盒怨天尤人中。刚进社团时想要大展才能，成为“年度最佳销售员”的雄心壮志现在全都碎成了渣渣，他对着档案人物笑得灿烂无比的照片哽咽起来，“为什么？”他不服，“长得这么可爱却是个基佬？”连带着在女生中的市场也只能用“惨剧”来形容。</p>
          <p>“这里还有没有人？”</p>
          <p>这个声音对所有根社团的人来说都只意味着一件事：“社团镇团之宝！”“发家致富的曙光！”。</p>
          <p>新人猛然转头，眼睛炯炯有神：果然，是新来的校草！</p>
          <p>“有的有的！”他擦干眼泪大喊。</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助站在桌子前，正满脸黑气地看着他——新人对这股黑气十分熟悉，因为它们这一周以来随时随地都缠绕在校草身侧。</p>
          <p>“有、有什么事么？”</p>
          <p>“你负责卖漩涡鸣人的资料？全部多少钱？”</p>
          <p>新人自从被派到这里来坐冷板凳整整一个月，这还是第一次听见这个问题，他傻愣愣地点了点头，“一百日元。”</p>
          <p>校草微微皱了皱眉。</p>
          <p>“五十……日元，也是可以的，”新人艰难道。再低下去就真的要赔钱了——还有人工费呢。</p>
          <p>佐助皱眉皱得愈深了，过了许久才在新人的兢兢战战里做出了决定：“除了被你鼻涕弄脏的那一张，其余都要了。”他掏出钱包，很是霸气地抽出了所有大面额，“告诉你们会长，这些版本都太落伍了，不想我去举报就快点更新。”</p>
          <p>他把档案盒用报纸包了往外走。</p>
          <p>新人直愣了整整半小时才找回了脑子。</p>
          <p>“哇啊啊啊！！！”他一阵风似的狂奔着去见会长，一边大哭着呐喊起来，“大新闻啊大新闻！”他痛哭流涕，“赔钱货被摇钱树买走啦！！！”<br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(30)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(307)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baicai572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baicai572.lofter.com/">归零</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/">千岁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/">暖壶一只哒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/">山猫礼赞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/">光之审判者</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/">幽梦凡心</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nanhechuan2020.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nanhechuan2020.lofter.com/">南贺川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/">No light</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/">yyyyyyyyyeol</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/">天瑜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/">漫山蝶舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/">梓濑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/">梓濑</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/">莉和</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/">霁一</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/">邺霂总攻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/">yoshi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/">你叉叉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/">夜谈欺骗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/">念色。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/">燏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/">Moon、悠悠然</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1584456687.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1584456687.lofter.com/">1584456687</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangyu796.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangyu796.lofter.com/">一树星河</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/">周而复始</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/">啦啦啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://beichengyinan151.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beichengyinan151.lofter.com/">北城以南.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wushanyun875.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushanyun875.lofter.com/">忽闻狂徒夜磨刀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://monica202.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monica202.lofter.com/">monica</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://monica202.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monica202.lofter.com/">monica</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/">White button</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/">White button</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/">星洋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/">星洋</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/">嗷呜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/">嗷呜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://18724147465.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://18724147465.lofter.com/">佚名无主状</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://gigi1809.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gigi1809.lofter.com/">缘宝贝🎴🌙</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://astertataricuslf.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://astertataricuslf.lofter.com/">Aster tataricus L. f.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tangmenxiaoyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tangmenxiaoyou.lofter.com/">吱吱雄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vanessama196.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vanessama196.lofter.com/">VanessaMa</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://spring-jy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://spring-jy.lofter.com/">spring</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yanss0307.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yanss0307.lofter.com/">颜幂姬</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yanss0307.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yanss0307.lofter.com/">颜幂姬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 中下（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 中下（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">2017-05-02</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 中下（女装攻）</a>
          </h2>
          <p>
            <b>女装攻。</b>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">
              <b>
                <b>上篇</b>
              </b>
            </a>
            <b>
              
            </b>
            <b>→</b>
            <b>
              
            </b>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">
              <b>
                <b>中上</b>
              </b>
            </a>
            <b>
              <b> → </b>
            </b>
            <b>
              <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f8175f3">
                <b>下篇</b>
              </a>
            </b>
          </p>
          <p>咳，话说这章的车是假车，是运输河鲜的货运车，真车在下篇</p>
          <p>我只想开女装小车车而已……为什么我总这么话多_(:зゝ∠)_<br/><br/></p>
          <p>
            <b>中下</b>
          </p>
          <p>——————————————————————————————</p>
          <p>要知道，当你身处一个过于开明的环境的时候，对于一个试图坚持自己很直，但世界迫使你弯腰的潜在性基佬来说，其结果可能并非想象中那样美好。</p>
          <p>“那个……鹿丸，如果我有一天，我是说如果啊，我说我对一个男生有了好感……”</p>
          <p>鹿丸有些无趣地把叶子从自己眼睛上挪开：“你终于愿意面对真正的自己了？虽然很麻烦，但需要我给你一份同性心理的参考书目么？”</p>
          <p>“……”我俩的友情到此为止了。</p>
          <p>“牙，你听我说啊，我最近好像对一个男生有一点点，啧，就只有一点点哦！总之有一点好感，你……”</p>
          <p>牙很有几分纠结之意：“对不起啊，你是个好人，但我俩不合适。”</p>
          <p>鸣人黑着脸：“谁说是你了，自恋狂！”</p>
          <p>“哦，那就是佐助了，”牙一边给赤丸倒狗粮，一边漫不经心地说，“你都从我这里买了多少份资料和证件照了，怎么还来玩‘我是直男’那一套啊？我和你说，现在这种套路成功率是最低的了，我这里有根最新出炉的‘男神攻略手册’你要不要来一份，买两份还送校草亲笔签名的请假条哦！”</p>
          <p>“……”不知道为哪边动心得多一点点，但还是默默掏出了小青蛙。</p>
          <p>“小樱，我知道这很难让人相信，我自己其实也无法相信，但我只是想问你，如果……我不是直男……”</p>
          <p>樱径直用手势打断他，麻利地翻出一大摞“XX的X行为常识须知”砸在他面前，斜眼瞥他：“你终于知道来问我了，我都准备了不知道多久了。我也知道你那看教科书的风格，所以重点都标出来了，一定记得看啊！受伤了到时候去医院尴尬的可不是我。”</p>
          <p>“……为什么你觉得一定是我进医院啊？”</p>
          <p>樱凌厉一瞥：“嗯？”</p>
          <p>“……”而且为什么你满脸我要是敢逆你CP就送我上路的狰狞表情？</p>
          <p>“爸爸妈妈，我就直话直说了，虽然我其实自己也还不完全确定，但我可能、我有10%的可能性是个基佬，你们要是想打我骂我……”</p>
          <p>“瞧你说的什么话，”玖辛奈拍着大腿笑了起来，“你四岁就知道去爬漂亮小男孩的墙了，就算要做心理准备，我俩也准备了十几年了呀，放胆子爬出柜吧儿子！”</p>
          <p>虽然满脸都写着“当初就不应该让卡卡西和带土来带你”，但水门还是露出了僵硬的笑容：“不管你想做什么，爸爸都支持你妈妈……和你。”</p>
          <p>“……”我可是你们多少代单传的独生子啊喂！</p>
          <p>鸣人十分郁闷，说好的变gay有风险，出柜需谨慎呢？他还等着谁来对他大骂一通，好把他从悬崖边上拉回来呢。结果可好，全都可劲儿把他往下面推了= =。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>但如果根深蒂固的思想能说改就改，那也就不是鸣人了。</p>
          <p>一天默念三十遍“我不是基佬”，把佐助和女神的照片全都锁进了柜子，就连上学也要刻意避开隔壁佐助上学的时间，强迫自己每天绕两栋教学楼去上厕所……所以说，如果智商是能被毅力打动的话，鸣人现在可能已经是世界上智商最高的人了。</p>
          <p>如果把相见的途径斩断，想念的寄托锁紧，像自己这样粗神经的人，大概很快就能克服这种奇怪的痴迷了吧。如果、如果……</p>
          <p>相见与想念的目标不主动靠近的话呢。</p>
          <p>“……”鸣人用力咬筷子，“还有那么多位置，你去其他的地方不行吗？”</p>
          <p>佐助眼也不抬：“你的屁股还不至于跨过桌子占到这边吧？”</p>
          <p>“身为校草就不要说屁股这种词了啊！”</p>
          <p>继厕所事件以来，十二年的第二次对话。不知道怎么的，围绕屁股展开了起来= =。</p>
          <p>“这个程度就受不了了吗？”佐助不以为意地坐下来，“要是我开始对你念生理课本呢？”</p>
          <p>“……你没事干嘛要对我念这种东西啊。”</p>
          <p>佐助的餐盘上除了番茄为主的食物以外，还放着一块很小的心形甜点，看颜色应该是巧克力与草莓的搭配。</p>
          <p>鸣人很有股眼红嫉妒的意思：“……那是女生送给你的吧？”</p>
          <p>佐助皱了皱眉，回复得很快：“不是，我自己买的。”</p>
          <p>“这样啊……”被蛋糕的香气勾得一个劲往那边瞥的鸣人艰难地保持酷哥形象。</p>
          <p>大概是在英国那边养成的习惯，佐助很有礼貌地问了一句：“你吃吗？”</p>
          <p>心形的蛋糕。巧克力的香味。草莓的点缀。</p>
          <p>他艰难地扭过脸，用大口吃面来堵住自己总会不受控制的嘴。</p>
          <p>佐助又顿了顿，“我不想吃了。”……那你为什么要买= =。</p>
          <p>“吃！”鸣人十分果断。</p>
          <p>这时不知道谁的手机非常没有眼色劲突然唱了起来：“♪把他赠送的心意，填塞进心形的盒子里，热巧克力……是最热门的恋爱游戏♪”</p>
          <p>两人：“……”</p>
          <p>好尴尬。这辈子都没这段时间体会过的尴尬次数多的鸣人专注地看自己的汤碗。宇智波后援团在上，这只是他不想要的待处理垃圾，绝对不是什么心意、恋爱之类的哦！他在心里大叫。</p>
          <p>“……不吃算了。”佐助作势扔掉。</p>
          <p>“我吃！”鸣人眼疾手快地夺过来，“小学老师都说过不能浪费了。”</p>
          <p>佐助有些倦懒地靠在椅背上：“英国的小学不说这个。”</p>
          <p>“是、是吗？”鸣人这时才意识到，眼前的这人并非像鹿丸、牙那样，从幼儿园起就未曾分离过的朋友，那该怎样定义呢……童年黑历史中的另一主角吗？</p>
          <p>“不过幼儿园的老师有说过吧，”佐助的眼睛瞥向另一侧，“每次午饭的时候都会说。”</p>
          <p>“就是！一遍一遍，好啰嗦！”鸣人下意识地接话。</p>
          <p>“你那时候还总把拉面里的鸣人卷夹给我。”明明之前除了“厕所事件”一句话也没说过，现在又好像关系很好的朋友一样怀念起幼儿园那样久远的事情来，“一直说‘鸣人很好吃吧？很棒吧？结婚吧！’。”</p>
          <p>真是哪壶不开提哪壶。</p>
          <p>“……是啊，”鸣人满脸怨念，“而你总是一副‘不要把沾了你口水的筷子伸过来’的混蛋表情。”</p>
          <p>佐助用手掩嘴轻咳了一声，“……那时候都年纪小。”</p>
          <p>尽管童年只剩下了不堪回首的误会和傻白甜，但只要聊起共同的回忆，再疏远陌生的人也会有些许冰雪相融的感觉。一直说服自己忘掉的回忆也有些地方拨开了浓雾泄露出来，带有几分好笑的亲切。若换做其他人，现在可能早就聊得热火朝天了。</p>
          <p>但对方毕竟是佐助。是以高冷著称的佐助。是让他背负了十几年基佬名声的佐助。在开启回忆的话题后不到三分钟又开始半句话不说的佐助。就算是十分自来熟的鸣人也有些不知道怎么打破沉默起来。而对面佐助已经飞快地解决了午餐，站起来对他冷淡地点了点头，就转身走了。</p>
          <p>“对哦！”鸣人突然想起来，“你小时候不是不喜欢巧克力吗？”为什么还要买巧克力蛋糕。</p>
          <p>佐助平静地回头看了他一眼：“我现在也不喜欢。”</p>
          <p>“哦……”难怪丢给他吃了。鸣人吃着蛋糕，想了半天还没想起来有哪里不对。</p>
          <p>牙在佐助走后做贼似的溜过来，还未等他开口，鸣人就立马捂紧了钱包：“不管你说什么，我都不会再买了啊！我已经决定要——”戒掉了。回想起刚刚的事情来，却怎样都说不出那个词。这大概是因为吃了他的蛋糕吧，鸣人很肯定地自我分析，吃人嘴短啊！</p>
          <p>“这回可不一样！”牙“啧”了一声，打开他发家致富的小本本：“独家授权，专供一人，高清大图，质量过硬！”</p>
          <p>鸣人看着里头和杂志封面一样的高清照片，就好像已经习惯被假冒伪劣产品欺骗的傻帽遇见骗子给他真品似的，反而怀疑了起来，盯着佐助放大一倍的45°角望天图久久回不过神。</p>
          <p>“怎么样，怎么样？话说我觉得这个吧，佐助可能对你也——”</p>
          <p>“唰啦啦”！鸣人把他的小青蛙挖空全倒在桌面上。</p>
          <p>“……真男人！”牙比了个拇指。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>四月过去，很快就到了泳池开放的时候。学校照惯例开了游泳课。</p>
          <p>不过总归是男生之间，更衣室里的话题不是这个女孩平常穿校服看不出，原来胸这么大，那个女孩的身材未免也太好了，皮肤又白腿又长，要不就是厕所话题的延续：吾与此人孰大，吾之腹肌与他孰多之类。</p>
          <p>那宇智波算什么？鸣人漫无边际地瞎想：皮肤很白，腿很长，那里……他满怀回忆的痛楚，也很大。这不是完胜吗？！</p>
          <p>对了，还有腹肌。</p>
          <p>热爱锻炼而如今已有六块腹肌雏形的鸣人怀着一股隐秘的骄傲感偷偷往旁边瞟去：周围形成了一片真空带的校草正换好了泳裤。校服的衬衫扣子已经全部解开了，但深色的领带还半系在脖子上，按理应该会是副邋遢的模样，但颜王星的王子殿下之所以颜王，还在于就算没有“七分外在物”的加成，也足以散发出顶级男模的气场。</p>
          <p>可恶！鸣人对着衣柜咬牙切齿，腹肌还比他多出两块！</p>
          <p>“……挡住了，”正被腹诽的人突然走到了他身后。</p>
          <p>“啊？”鸣人满脸茫然。</p>
          <p>大概是觉得解释太麻烦了，后者直接用一只脚挤进了鸣人略微分开的腿间，身体带着夏日微潮的汗意与热气猛扑过来，似乎只要略微往后靠一点，就会直接肌肤相触。鸣人一瞬间打了个寒颤，清楚地看见自己手臂上汗毛似乎“吱”得一下全都站立了起来，感官突然敏感到了连传到脖子上的呼吸是怎样沿着肌肤往下的都能清晰感觉到。</p>
          <p>“你、你突然做什么？！！”他夸张地往后直蹦了两下。</p>
          <p>佐助一副不想理会他的表情，只接着之前的动作，打开了衣柜的门，把衣服都放了进去，还拿出了一瓶光看着就十分凉爽的冰镇饮料。他漫不经心地打开瓶盖喝起来，未干的水珠顺着发梢流至脖颈，再沿着肌理分明的线条流经未穿上衣的上身，一路延伸至贴身的深色泳裤内。</p>
          <p>咽口水的声音清楚地响起在更衣室里。</p>
          <p>佐助有些随性地借着手中的水把黏在眼前的额发捋上了头顶，并把瓶子作势递给他，“要喝吗？”似曾相识的场景。</p>
          <p>这次鸣人飞快摇头。</p>
          <p>“那你吞什么口水？”他漫不经心地提出了一个令人尴尬的问题。</p>
          <p>就像回到了之前撞破女装场景的“厕所奇缘”，小小的房间里到处都盈满了尴尬的沉默。</p>
          <p>佐助沉默了会儿，大概是见其他人都已经离开了，话里也没有要掩饰的意思，“……说实话也没有关系。”</p>
          <p>以鸣人的反射弧，他着实想了半天才想明白这个“没关系”是为什么：反正已经表过白了么。他迎着佐助欲言又止的表情往深处又想了想：联想到他在学校里赫赫有名的“基佬”名声，看到眼前这具身体咽口水也不是什么怪事啦。</p>
          <p>……鸣人悲愤地握拳：“我不是基佬！我也没有因为你的身体要咽口水！”</p>
          <p>佐助很是冷淡。</p>
          <p>鸣人更急着澄清了：“腹肌什么的我也有啊！”</p>
          <p>佐助歪了歪头：“少两块？”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……”</p>
          <p>“该有的那里我也有！”</p>
          <p>“……比我小？”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……”这人说话怎么这么气人。</p>
          <p>他越想越气，想到当年为了初恋爬了一年的墙，想到上个月为了假女神氪了一年的零花钱，不禁悲从中来：“我喜欢女孩子！我喜欢小短裙！我——”</p>
          <p>佐助微侧着腰，露出了漂亮的人鱼线，听到这话便侧头看了他一眼。“你……”他眉头一皱，似乎有些纠结，“必须穿女装才行？”</p>
          <p>“不！是！”不仅被当成了基佬，还被当成了重口味基佬的鸣人恨不得仰天长啸，“我不喜欢男生！我不是基佬！我要是哪天对你表白，我就穿着丝袜给你跳钢管舞！！！”</p>
          <p>“……”佐助的眼神里有股“你又何苦立这种flag呢”“我有一个大胆的想法”的从容与淡定。“哦。”他冷淡地应了一声，顺手把瓶子塞进鸣人手里，就从他身边走出去了。</p>
          <p>鸣人孤零零地站在原地，脑中还在回想着自己刚才的誓言，身体却因为佐助擦肩而过的触碰又狠狠地咽了一下口水。</p>
          <p>“……”简直悲愤欲绝。</p>
          <p>他紧紧地攥住瓶子，悲愤欲绝地打开瓶盖“吨吨吨”地猛灌起自己来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>狭小炙热的更衣室。</p>
          <p>他可能还是在为了游泳课准备换泳裤。</p>
          <p>但那个人，不管什么时候看到都会感到挫败的那个人，也站在了他的旁边，动作慢吞吞地解开纽扣。</p>
          <p>就不能过去点吗？不是“生人五米內勿进”的大高冷校草吗？和他这个最不受欢迎的人站得这么近做什么？他火大地想。</p>
          <p>但那双手——他管不住自己眼睛地偷偷瞥去。骨节是男生惯有的粗大，但十分得白皙修长，指甲修剪得整齐圆润，透着肉粉色的光泽，竟有几分和这个人不搭的可爱来，而且不管做什么都有股斯文却有力的气势，即使解个纽扣也平添几分煽情。这个人——原来是从第二颗开始解纽扣的啊。</p>
          <p>啊啊！我在想什么啊！他用力把想法晃出去。</p>
          <p>大概也觉得“此人多半有病”，旁边的佐助微皱起了眉，按着他的肩膀把他转了过去。</p>
          <p>“做、做什么？”他拼命闭着眼睛不去看，脑子里却还在以1280p的分辨率、0.01倍速的画面重播那些……腹肌、人鱼线、包裹在泳裤里的凸起、与深色布料形成强烈反差的白皙大腿。</p>
          <p>啊啊啊！他在脑中咆哮，我不是基佬！！！我不要看男人的身体！！！</p>
          <p>而对面的佐助却像是看穿了他的怒吼似的，更深地皱起了眉头：“女装……就行了吗？”</p>
          <p>不……他试图反驳。</p>
          <p>可下一秒，天旋地转，他从眩晕中好不容易睁开了眼睛，就发现自己正在当时那个悲剧的厕所之中，而穿着超短裙、戴着及腰假发的佐助一如当时，表情冷淡地看着他：“屁股。”</p>
          <p>“哈？”他莫名其妙。</p>
          <p>“青春期的男性……”那边还在继续说着奇怪的话。</p>
          <p>他认真听了半天，满头黑线：这不是生理课教材上的原话么？</p>
          <p>“你！……你快换回来啦，”即使明知道这不是真正的女性，面对这个模样的佐助他还是舍不得像平常那样大声说话。“好好、好好一个男生，穿裙子做什么？”他低着头嘀咕。</p>
          <p>佐助停止了背诵教材，冷静地看着他：“你不是就喜欢这个设定？”</p>
          <p>他失笑，“怎么可能？我——”他顺着佐助的眼神往自己身下望去——</p>
          <p>他惊恐地用双手捂住自己，脸变得滚烫，“你你你……我不是因为你才这样的啊！这是正常的生理现象！谁、谁叫你刚刚一直在念那种课本……”他结结巴巴地胡扯。</p>
          <p>佐助用一种钦佩的眼神看他：“你连撒谎都不会啊。”</p>
          <p>“谁、谁说的，我……”他眼睁睁地看着佐助踩着高跟鞋走过来，以比他高得多的现有身高把他压在厕所隔间的门板上。</p>
          <p>“既然如此，”女装佐助还是那副高岭之花的表情，施舍般的伸出了他高贵的手，“我就勉为其难地帮帮你吧。”</p>
          <p>“谁要你帮了？！”他又急又气，目光四处乱瞟，希望找到什么聪明些的理由——这个决定的后果是核弹级的。</p>
          <p>“我、我……”他目瞪口呆地看着那条他心心念念的女神小裙子被某种柱状体撑了起来。</p>
          <p>他痛苦地捂脸。</p>
          <p>“怎么了？”</p>
          <p>他艰难挤字：“……瞎了。”</p>
          <p>佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>而人只有两只手的妙处就在这儿了。</p>
          <p>捂住了眼睛就不能捂下面。今天这两方势必是要有一方被佐助深深迫害的。</p>
          <p>他慌乱地按住佐助往那处伸的手，还在无力地做最后挣扎：“……我不是基佬啊。”</p>
          <p>“是啊，你不是基佬，”佐助点点头，“你是喜欢女装攻的基佬。”</p>
          <p>“什么攻？！瞎说！我——”他的嘴再一次背叛主人本愿地发出了舒服的口申吟。</p>
          <p>“等等！等等！我还有话要说！”他努力把持场面的冷静。</p>
          <p>佐助的手停顿了片刻，满一股“我瞧瞧你还能给出什么借口”的不动声色。</p>
          <p>他很严肃：“这里，可是厕所啊。”</p>
          <p>佐助歪了歪头，一副深有所感的模样点了点头，“所以你是什么品位，潜意识里尽是这种地方？”</p>
          <p>怎么还是他的错了呢？他一派凌乱。</p>
          <p>“已经没有理由了吧？”</p>
          <p>他张了张口，试图再挣扎几句。</p>
          <p>而对方已经靠了过来，直接用嘴堵住了他乱七八糟的理由。</p>
          <p>接下来，佐助用火野丽女神的洁白手套把他们俩的放在一起，一上一下地运动起来，一时间上溢下漏，水广“鱼”大，从连汤带水直到清汤寡水，迎来了河蟹的蜂拥。女装佐助还表情十分平静地问他：“这个设定爽不爽？好不好玩？”</p>
          <p>他一边哭着摇头一边捂下面，从梦中醒来后还微微啜泣着：“不爽……不好玩……”</p>
          <p>自此之后，漩涡家每天清晨又多出了一景观：</p>
          <p>鸣人一边碎碎念“不爽”“不好玩”“不要再玩了”，一边抽抽噎噎地搓短裤。</p>
          <p>只一周，正对着佐助家的阳台上同款式的内裤就一溜挂了七条，堪称漩涡家每早的升旗仪式。</p>
          <p>每天洗漱时都被迫欣赏这迷之风景的佐助：“……”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>在上幼儿园的时候，因为年纪小都是在爸爸妈妈房间里放了一张小床，但现在毕竟都是需要自己房间的年纪。而不知道是不是巧合，总之从设计上来说，佐助房间的窗户与鸣人的房间窗户正好平视，虽然前者每天都拉着厚厚的窗帘，鸣人也能欺骗自己那边和以前一样没有人，但对佐助来说，这种布置就有些难以言喻起来。</p>
          <p>白天，像寺庙里念经的和尚一样絮絮叨叨的自言自语，仔细分辨还是“我不是基佬”（佐助：……）。深夜，被不知道什么噩梦吓得滚下床的鸣人砸在地上时发出“哐当”一声巨响。破晓，一边低声埋怨着什么一边啜泣地爬起来，偷偷摸摸去卫生间的碎响。就是早晚饭时间，也能听见从那边一楼传来的模糊欢呼声……好像他们那边的食物比这边豪华、好吃多了似的。</p>
          <p>光过去一周，佐助就有往我爱罗发展的趋势。在家人问起的时候，还不好直话直说，只沉着脸撒谎，隔壁可能闹耗子了，顺便隐晦地指出这可能是由于隔壁那家的儿子太懒惰，不经常打理花园的缘故。恰逢窗外传来那个“隔壁家小孩”在除草时发出的欢欢快快的歌声。</p>
          <p>全家人看着基本不干家务的佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>但偶尔也会有感到心情愉快的时候。</p>
          <p>比如躺在床上发呆时，从隔壁房间里传过来的英文腔调有点怪的歌声：</p>
          <p>“♪Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style</p>
          <p>没有钱，没有品味</p>
          <p>Ain't got no girl to make you smile</p>
          <p>没有女孩能让你笑</p>
          <p>But don't worry, be happy</p>
          <p>但不要忧虑，要快乐(●'∀'●)ﾉ</p>
          <p>'Cause when you're worried, your face will frown</p>
          <p>因为当你忧虑时，你会愁容满面</p>
          <p>And that will bring everybody down</p>
          <p>也会让所有人感到消沉</p>
          <p>So don't worry, be happy .</p>
          <p>所以不要忧虑，要快乐(*≧︶≦)</p>
          <p>Look at me,I’m happy♪</p>
          <p>看我看我，我很快乐ヽ(&gt;▽&lt;)ノ~”（Don’t worry be happy--Holly Dolly）</p>
          <p>只有在这种时候，才会把耳机取下来，带着自己未曾发觉的微笑心想：自己还是可以再忍耐那么一两分钟。</p>
          <p>然而最近几天，佐助很有些头疼地发现，连这样唯一的放松时间也没有了。</p>
          <p>但要是硬说的话，这歌声的改变其实是十分合理的：</p>
          <p>“♪I'm not gay.</p>
          <p>我不是基佬(|||￣皿￣)！</p>
          <p>I'm not gay.</p>
          <p>我不是基佬（╬￣皿￣）！</p>
          <p>Quit telling me that, man</p>
          <p>别再说了好吗(*Φ皿Φ*)？</p>
          <p>I'm not gay.♪</p>
          <p>我真不是基佬啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！”（I’m not gay--J.Pee）</p>
          <p>佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>讲道理，佐助并非一个脾气温和且不暴躁的人。相反，像“想做就做”这种烈性子形容词就能用在他身上。比如……</p>
          <p>在被这股充满怨念的歌声辣了整整三天耳朵后，佐助·耿直boy“唰”地一声打开了自己的窗户，并隔着一步之遥的距离直接翻进了从不落锁的对面房间的窗户。</p>
          <p>里头刚脱下湿漉漉的内裤的鸣人：“……(º口º)”</p>
          <p>已经忘了自己爬过来干嘛的佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>尴尬。</p>
          <p>十分尴尬。</p>
          <p>仿佛被尴尬大神诅咒了般的尴尬。</p>
          <p>“你你、你干嘛？！！”鸣人回过神来，随手扯了页纸遮住下面。</p>
          <p>佐助顺着他的动作把视线落在那页纸上他本人的高清照片上：“……”</p>
          <p>非法闯入民宅的入侵者开始兴师问罪起来：“……为什么你的枕头上放着我的照片？”</p>
          <p>房间的主人很没有气势地半蜷缩成一团：“我就是、我就是看到根社团在打折……”</p>
          <p>“所以就买了一沓我的照片？”</p>
          <p>“对、对不起QAQ！”</p>
          <p>……有哪里不对！</p>
          <p>“你到我房间里来做什么？快回去啊！”鸣人冲上来把他往回推。</p>
          <p>佐助很是理直气壮：“谁让你天天在我隔壁唱‘我不是基佬’？”</p>
          <p>“……”还不是因为你。鸣人悲痛掩面，“好啦，我不会再唱了行吧？快给我回去！”</p>
          <p>佐助哼了声，还待说些什么，就听见房间门外一阵敲门声，“鸣人，发生什么了吗？怎么听到房间里有说话声？”</p>
          <p>危急时刻爆发潜力。鸣人只听见自己的耳边“轰隆”一响，手上就出现了巨大无比的力量，足以硬生生地把佐助扯到自己的床上，并把柜子里的被子全都一通盖了上去。</p>
          <p>“没、没啊！我说梦话呢！啊哈哈，啊哈哈哈，”鸣人冷汗直流，一想到可能会被父母发现没穿衣服在房间里偷藏野男人，顺便坐实了出柜传闻的场景，就头晕脑胀。</p>
          <p>在三伏天被十斤的棉被砸了一脸的野男人：“……”</p>
          <p>“哦，那你快点起床哦，”十分体恤人的水门很快离开了门口。</p>
          <p>鸣人松了一口气，顺着床瘫坐下去。</p>
          <p>好容易才挣扎出来的佐助面无表情地戳了戳他。</p>
          <p>“干嘛？”鸣人没好气地问，“还有你干嘛这么早就爬到我的房间里来？”</p>
          <p>“关于你唱的歌——”</p>
          <p>“说了我以后不会再唱了！”</p>
          <p>“我是说，希望你唱后半段。”</p>
          <p>“……？”其实英语成绩很着急的鸣人茫然地看他，“哪后半段？”</p>
          <p>佐助含蓄地望着他。</p>
          <p>鸣人·已经忘了自己什么都没穿这个设定，努力地回想起来，为了增强记忆还开口唱了起来：</p>
          <p>“♪I'm not gay, guys……</p>
          <p>我真不是基佬，伙计们……（对啊对啊，鸣人用力点头）</p>
          <p>So I can admit when I see a guy</p>
          <p>所以我能承认，当我看见一个男人：</p>
          <p>...who has a handsome face, and pretty eyes</p>
          <p>有着帅气的外表和勾人的眼睛（他艰难地把视线从佐助脸上移开）</p>
          <p>...and a rock hard chest, and rippling abs……</p>
          <p>结实的胸膛，完美的腹肌……（多个晚上梦中的“更衣室.avi”再现）</p>
          <p>And oh my god, take your pants off!</p>
          <p>哦我的神啊，赶紧把你裤子脱了！</p>
          <p>.................Umm♪</p>
          <p>……呃。”</p>
          <p>鸣人越唱越觉得窘迫，越唱越茫然地往上看表情镇定的佐助，并默默补不上了最后一句：“I'm so gay.我就是基……？？？”</p>
          <p>“刷拉”一声，一道巨雷砸在他的头顶上。这古怪的走向就仿佛这是那些乱七八糟的梦的重现。</p>
          <p>他狠狠地掐了一把自己：“嘶——”</p>
          <p>他愈加不可置信了：“你……要我唱这个干嘛？”</p>
          <p>“你也太坏了吧！”不待佐助回答，他就瞪大了眼睛跳起来愤慨不已，“不仅骗走我的初恋，又穿女装骗走我的第二次单恋，还想要我承认自己是基佬被你嘲笑！你个大混蛋！”</p>
          <p>不知道该吐槽他的话，还是吐槽自己眼前景色的佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>鸣人还完全没记起这档子事，“亏我还、还想……”他嘟囔完后半句。</p>
          <p>“还想什么？”听力和眼神一样尖的佐助很快抓住这个点不放。</p>
          <p>“……”</p>
          <p>“还想什么？”佐助再次逼问，“你不是把有话直说作为人生信条的么？”</p>
          <p>“好啦好啦！”已经纠结了快一个月的鸣人闭上眼睛，破罐子破摔，“我就是基佬怎么样了吧？我天天梦见你不算，还要起来洗内裤怎么样了吧？我已经连续做了一星期的梦了，再也受不了了，决定要和你表白了怎么样了吧？！”</p>
          <p>佐助却毫无意外的样子，只轻咳了一声，带着些隐晦的笑意：“……这就是你表白的诚意？”</p>
          <p>“？？？”压根就没觉得表白能成功的鸣人十分茫然，“那还要怎样？”</p>
          <p>“上次你还买了花呢。”</p>
          <p>一想起上次鸣人就忍不住咬牙切齿，“那上次你不还是直接说‘不’了吗？”</p>
          <p>“哦，”像是刚想起来似的，佐助表情镇定，可能觉得虽然表白方连衣服都没穿，但至少这次自己没有穿女装，因而满意地点点头，“那就以这次为准吧。”</p>
          <p>佐助白净的耳朵有几分绯红之色，在清晨的阳光下显出一股令人着迷的艳色：“好。”他说。</p>
          <p>“……啊？”鸣人难以置信。</p>
          <p>“……我说好。”他又露出之前那副心不甘情不愿的模样，好像还是小时候那个单单纯纯的小正太似的。</p>
          <p>鸣人有些懵懂地笑了起来，觉得心里有一种隐藏的喜悦：</p>
          <p>“那我……”我们要开始谈恋爱了么？</p>
          <p>佐助微微红着脸：“那你……要穿丝袜给我跳钢管舞了么？”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……？？？”</p>
          <p> <br/></p>
          <p>
            <b>惊喜小彩蛋</b>
          </p>
          <p>“铛铛铛！我又来啦！想不到吧！Surprise！”水门满脸灿烂笑容“啪”一声打开门。</p>
          <p>门内他那什么都没穿的儿子和被儿子坐在身上掐脖子的隔壁家小孩同时向他望了过来。</p>
          <p>三个人：“……”</p>
          <p>那一刻，世界都僵硬了。<br/></p>
          <p>（带表情包版）</p>
          <p>水门：</p>
          <p>鸣人和佐助：<br/>这个世界上的人何苦要互相伤害呢╮(￣▽￣")╭ </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(24)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(323)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/">。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/">千岁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/">暖壶一只哒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yimeiliangcha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yimeiliangcha.lofter.com/">一枚凉茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/">莉和</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/">然子行：d</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://interestinghh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://interestinghh.lofter.com/">砰砰砰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sasuke397.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sasuke397.lofter.com/">sasuke❤️</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/">香草美人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/">山猫礼赞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ling0728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ling0728.lofter.com/">陵 アルトリア</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/">幽梦凡心</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://no-light183.lofter.com/">No light</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/">天瑜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/">漫山蝶舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/">邺霂总攻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://monsterhh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monsterhh.lofter.com/">YYYMonster</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://solayoshiko.lofter.com/">yoshi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/">你叉叉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/">夜谈欺骗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://502bgw.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://502bgw.lofter.com/">Hypnotic</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://keaidemiaoxiaoyuetu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://keaidemiaoxiaoyuetu.lofter.com/">䌳柒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://laozhehaha.lofter.com/">念色。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/">程升</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/">燏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aominekisew.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aominekisew.lofter.com/">三度花攒五马</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/">Moon、悠悠然</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/">淡水鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dsy2125.lofter.com/">淡水鱼</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/">周而复始</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/">啦啦啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://1059471416.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1059471416.lofter.com/">舸煜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/">White button</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whitebutton.lofter.com/">White button</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/">星洋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyang121.lofter.com/">星洋</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://240198.lofter.com/">嗷呜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://astertataricuslf.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://astertataricuslf.lofter.com/">Aster tataricus L. f.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vanessama196.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vanessama196.lofter.com/">VanessaMa</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qingshan093.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qingshan093.lofter.com/">青山</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/">涪水八升</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://someday142.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://someday142.lofter.com/">Someday</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://buxu7959.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://buxu7959.lofter.com/">whatmakesus</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 下（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 下（女装攻）-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f8175f3">2017-05-05</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f8175f3">【佐鸣/短篇】隔壁坑位是女神肿么破 下（女装攻）</a>
          </h2>
          <p>
            <b>
              <b>女装攻。</b>
            </b>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda">
              <b>
                <b>上篇</b>
              </b>
            </a>
            <b>→</b>
            <b>
              
            </b>
            <b>
              <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f663bab">
                <b>中上</b>
              </a>
            </b>
            <b>
              <b> →</b>
            </b>
            <b>
              <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">
                <b>中下</b>
              </a>
            </b>
          </p>
          <p>结尾和番外都要开垃圾车，雷者自避啊！【用力按喇叭】</p>
          <p>
            <span>哈，你说区区一篇搞笑文为什么也要开车车……那当然是因为作者很黄呀！写女装攻不能开车，那作为一个老司机的人生还有什么乐趣！还不如用这两万字来倾诉“我是怎样拜倒在了颜王围兜兜之下的心路历程”呢科科╭</span>
            <span>(</span>
            <span>╯</span>
            <span>^</span>
            <span>╰</span>
            <span>)</span>
            <span>╮</span>
          </p>
          <p>#为什么我总这么话多(￣ε(#￣)# #一辆女装车能拖到番外真是跪服(￣ε(#￣)#</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <b>下</b>
          </p>
          <p>——————————————————————————————</p>
          <p>恋爱往往要从脸红心跳的阶段发展到还想走肾的阶段。</p>
          <p>当第一次陷入恋爱的青春期小男孩两两相望，其火花四射并不亚于月球起源，恒星坍缩，宇宙大爆炸……至少对于已经看淡世事的现任木叶市市长来说，其效果可能比近距离目睹后者更甚。</p>
          <p>“我着实是个经历过风风雨雨的人了，”波风水门在媳妇的怀抱里痛哭流涕，“可万万没想到啊……”</p>
          <p>“有什么关系嘛，”玖辛奈乐见其成，“你看他们俩恋爱后，鸣人变了多少呀？连赖床的坏习惯都改了。”</p>
          <p>水门愈发哽咽。是啊，早上爸爸叫起床的亲子活动也没了，有隔壁男朋友直接进窗负责叫醒；下午放学也不按时回家了，不是去陪男友买教辅资料，就是去男友家里沉迷学习（……偷偷摸摸打探了好几次的水门悲痛承认：真的是沉、迷、学、习！）；两人房间相距那么近的窗棱都快磨光了，互相钻对方房间比进自己家还熟练；就连第一次进厨房学做点心也不是为了亲爱的爸爸，而是为了亲爱的小男友，还一整个人都向外无差别发射番茄和恋爱的甜腻泡泡。天可怜见！</p>
          <p>这辈子除了妻控就是儿控的水门满腹伤心事。</p>
          <p>他像只有一个女儿的父亲那样，认定自己的孩子永远是全世界最可爱、最珍贵、最不会长大的孩子，尽管同时还在头疼为什么自己明明养的是拱白菜一方，却也要接受这种“捍卫自己白菜地，赶走所有小白猪”的人生终极挑战，但他在情感上永远也不可能承认任何一个在女儿，啊不，在儿子身边出没的同性。他总有一万万的毛病可挑，他总有一高铁的借口劝阻，他还有无穷尽的精力和一整个市的jing察局做后备！（局长宇智波富岳：……= =）</p>
          <p>只奈何他遇上的敌手实在太过强大：</p>
          <p>撞破疑似“赤身luo体的儿子强压清白小男孩”的尴尬现场时，比他、甚至本人的动作更快，“唰”地就把他的儿子从头裹到尾——好像门口这个男人不是小时候给鸣人洗了多少次澡的老父亲似的；按时叫儿子起床，准点叫儿子睡觉，就算有这样得天独厚的住宅优势，每天的约会唯一内容仍然是：《拯救鸣人成绩之路刻不容缓》；带了昂贵礼物正式登门不算，三句话不到就俘获了自家老婆的芳心，甚至还能偶尔来几句穿高跟鞋的痛楚和穿小短裙防走光的小tip（？？？）；就连自己家那边出柜、找男友的一条龙服务也做得到位无比，不光他上班遇见宇智波富岳时，对方开始用“泰山”来称呼了，下班时两家母亲也开始互相交流烹饪技巧了……</p>
          <p>怎么看……都是撞大运的AAA级优质小白猪。</p>
          <p>相比来说，就算给自己戴上十八层儿控滤镜，水门也不能违心地承认鸣人是瞎了眼才看上的佐助，基于之前那个佐助似乎更像受害者一方的场景……他偶尔也不得不诚恳地怀疑这孩子是不是瞎了才看上的自己儿子。= =。</p>
          <p>说了这么多，主要是为了重点突出一下，为了儿子的幸福抓心挠肺的新时代好男人水门，在大掏私房钱为儿子提供海边三日游前的纠结心路。毕竟……他的儿子接过机票后，只给了他一个大大的笑容，就径直跟着外来的野小子跑路了哟。</p>
          <p>真正的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生啊Papa！</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>佐助正要下海的时候，鸣人刚抱着冲浪板从海里走上岸，边走边晃着脑袋甩水珠，和与他并排走的那只金毛犬几乎无异。</p>
          <p>夏日海边永远也不少这种被晒得微黑、笑容明媚的冲浪板男孩，对于不少小女孩来说，其风景美好程度可能并不亚于在男校寄宿许久的小男孩，一年只盼这时下饭的比基尼风景线。像佐助就显得不同许多。皮肤过于白皙，神情十分冷淡，身在酷暑也能自带寒冬气场，仿佛只是走错了地点一般的古怪。</p>
          <p>“我找到一个地方，”鸣人走上来对他笑着道，“在那边石头附近，人很少，水也很平缓。”佐助点头跟在他的后面走。</p>
          <p>这个岛屿的海水颜色蓝得澄澈无比，在别处灰蒙蒙的云下怎么也找不到的仿若奇迹，连白细沙滩也满一股盐晶气息。鉴于水门的慷慨赞助，这片海域游客稀少，专供不希望来到海边却只能泡在人海中的“闲钱多多”。</p>
          <p>鸣人扣住石头的缝隙，赤脚攀上巨大的椭圆石头，孩子气地大叫佐助过来：“这里有两只大海螺！在动在动！”</p>
          <p>阳光很刺眼，海面平缓，没有一处障碍物挡住视线，鸣人爬上石头仰躺着望天，大字型摆动手脚：“好舒服！”他像只猫似的被太阳照得眯起眼睛，只用手一个劲地拍，“快上来！”</p>
          <p>佐助动作敏捷地爬上去，手里还握着一瓶防晒霜，坐在他身边示意要涂。</p>
          <p>“我晒黑也没关系啦！”鸣人鱼似的扭来扭去，面上发红。</p>
          <p>“有什么关系？”佐助语气淡定，仿若耳朵微红的那个人并非本人，“上次你不也什么都没穿？”</p>
          <p>鸣人拼命安慰自己脸上烧起来的温度是被太阳给晒的，“那我不是亏大了？”</p>
          <p>“上次更衣室……”</p>
          <p>“我回头的时候你已经换好泳裤了！”</p>
          <p>“那厕所……”</p>
          <p>“苍天在上！不要让我回想对小短裙的恐惧了！”</p>
          <p>“现在补上？”反正也没人了。</p>
          <p>“光天化日……随便你啦，”嘴上这么说着，鸣人却很快换了姿势俯趴，张在自己眼前的手指缝闭合得十分做作。</p>
          <p>正如他自己所说，光天化日之下，怎么两人眼睛里的小钩子互相一扣，就全身燥热得慌了，好像地球也受不了他们这剂你侬我侬的虐狗加农炮，决定往太阳狂奔，投日自杀似的。</p>
          <p>再怎样为了自己的变gay之路而悲痛，为了自己的男朋友高冷美颜而跪服……现在鸣人满脑子就只有一句话卷起风云：“好帅，想日&lt;(▰˘◡˘▰)&gt;~”</p>
          <p>再怎样为了向男朋友的父亲公布关系的场景而叹气，为了男朋友对自己的女装形象过于痴迷而头痛……实际佐助房间里的日程便利贴上全写着一句话：“可爱，想日(눈﹃눈)。”</p>
          <p>所以……你情我愿的下一阶段必然是水到渠成呀(●´▽｀●)。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p><a href="https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/0061gL0dly1ffavju88moj30c83sjtcp.jpg">光天化日没羞没躁的人力黄包车请往这边刷卡ο(=·ω＜=)ρ⌒☆，各位乘客请走近观看木叶市著名景观，这边是我们号称经验不足套路来凑的套路王纯情boy佐助先森，这边是我们随便干啥都很奋斗的耿直boy鸣人先森，他们正在为我们现身说法：请不要随便在野外干当事人爱干观众爱看的羞羞事情靴靴_(:зゝ∠)_</a>（微博长图）</p>
          <p><a href="https://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=pureewan&amp;tid=3240142#Content">不老歌版</a> <br/></p>
          <p>“那你以为我是哪样的佐助？”</p>
          <p>“……”鸣人托着下巴认真想了想，可能是人生第一次费尽全力想出的情话，“是鸣人的佐助吧。”</p>
          <p>“嗯，”佐助煞有介事地点点头，“这个答案是正确的。”</p>
          <p>他们大笑，接吻，然后一齐往后倒在海洋之中。海鸥从浪潮里的光波中飞过，两只潮湿的海螺过了这么久还只移动了些许距离，透明的幼年螃蟹被海浪冲上岸，又卷回去，小海龟的壳还是软的，从蛋里一出来就拼命地往海潮里爬。</p>
          <p>“最初和你分开的时候，”佐助侧躺在他的身旁，眉梢间也噙着松缓的笑意，“我对自己说，等我回来……”</p>
          <p>“怎样？”鸣人的眼睛睁大了看他，和这片汪洋蓝得无异。</p>
          <p>“怎样怎样？等你回来就怎样？”他最不怕痴缠了。</p>
          <p>佐助被他晃得无法，就微起身给了他一个吻，从喉咙里发出笑声，“就这样。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>反正车要放链接，这个随便码的玩意就当彩蛋了_(:зゝ∠)_……写大纲时粗略设定的两人童年黑历史哈哈</p>
          <p>
            <b>关于这段恋爱·佐助篇</b>
          </p>
          <p>关于小时候的记忆，经过十几年成长期信息爆炸式地填充后，还能记得多少？不知道有没有人做过研究。</p>
          <p>反正光以他本人的情况来看，一块饼干的形容不知道能不能够，一坨饼干屑可能刚好大小相符。而更别说其中还有多少被同一个人膨胀般地占据了。喜剧亦或悲剧？老实说，在十二年后被迫迎面直击一个惨烈事实之前，他可一直都是怀着一股柔软而不为人知的少男心悄咪咪地把那块饼干屑藏好的。</p>
          <p>宇智波的媳妇和漩涡家的媳妇是一对关系好上天的闺蜜。所以这就定义了一种新时代的竹马关系：你瞧，产检时丈夫要工作，那就好朋友手拉手一起去么╭(′▽`)╭(′▽`)╯，正好，孩子出生相差还不到三个月，尿布一起换么~奶瓶一起喝么~小衣服一起买么~就连产后瘦身课都可以一起去么&lt;(￣︶￣)↗，哎呀，原本是想养小棉袄来定娃娃亲的呀，那就偶尔给儿子扎个小辫过把瘾么o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ。</p>
          <p>因为父母时常不在家而和哥哥一起被扔到隔壁蹭饭的小佐助，当时还尚不知人心之险恶，命运之喜看热闹，在大人们还把性别认知课扔在很久以后的教学清单上时，他就满有自信地照电视上的标准定义了这位身旁喝奶的道友——俗称“奶友”：扎了两个金发小辫，肉鼓鼓的小脸上一眼望去好像就只能看到那双碧蓝大眼，粉蓝粉黄粉紫的小兔几背带裤，随便看见啥都会傻乎乎地笑眯了眼，还成天抱着布偶啃得口水四溢。女主角啊！他比对电视肯定地点了点头。就是好像脑袋瓜不太好使，他都去她们家里吸了多少顿奶瓶了，还每次看到他都露出“这个妹妹我在哪里见过”的惊奇眼。……= =。</p>
          <p>但人生毕竟是处处充满惊喜的。在他的女主角被送去乡下爸爸的老师家里过了一个夏天之后，……此处应有“父母带的孩子与爷爷奶奶带的孩子照片比对图”。</p>
          <p>小佐助牵着哥哥的手目瞪口呆中：瘦了，黑了，小辫子没有了，沉迷恶作剧了，爬墙和逃跑那叫一个利索啊，见到他的妈妈张口就来了句“大姐姐胸真大”……还很像小男孩了……= =。</p>
          <p>是夜，小佐助在隔壁女子单打男子劝架小孩嚎哭的嘈杂声里，提早陷入了对人生巨大难题的思考——我到底看中了她什么？</p>
          <p>一夜无眠。第二天清晨起来的小佐助全程精神恍惚，被鼬戴了两个猫耳发夹都没察觉，只在鼬让他去看看这窸窸窣窣声是不是闹耗子了的使唤里，梦游似的往后院走：</p>
          <p>我看中的是她的脸吗？——那我在审美上就输给鼬了啊。</p>
          <p>我看中的是她的萌吗？——如今这只泥猴子已经不能用萌形容了吧。</p>
          <p>我看中的是……她的二？她的脱线？她夸我的妈妈胸大？……佐助满脸黑线。那我缘何要对她有好感？年幼的佐助进行着一场对心灵的拷问。</p>
          <p>“啪”的一声。</p>
          <p>佐助惊醒，遂惊愕地看着眼前这一幕：不知道费了多大力才爬上后院那堵墙的小孩，不知道是看见了什么，突然就来了个“女主角从天而降”的大场面——还是屁股着地式降落法。</p>
          <p>的确是有耗子啊，佐助回想鼬的话，还是只巨大的傻耗子，他满脸= =。</p>
          <p>而往常这样摔下来肯定要哭的鸣人更是傻了，保持着扭曲的摔落姿势望着眼前的小孩。</p>
          <p>惊为天人啊！四岁的鸣人满怀四岁小孩的勇气，压根不要过脑子想的：他迅速爬起来，一路狂冲到小佐助面前，卷起一阵草屑，“你……”他表情呆愣，“和我结婚吧！”</p>
          <p>佐助：“？？？”</p>
          <p>“……你昨天不是见过我的么？”那会儿不说。几个月前成天聚伙吸奶瓶的时候也不说。</p>
          <p>鸣人比他更震惊：“不可能啊！我要是见过你这么可爱的小妹妹，我哪还能忘呢？”敢情多了对猫耳就不认人了不提，还摆出了一副努力克制过的鄙夷脸，“这个套路连好色仙人喜欢看的黑白电视里都没有了哦。”</p>
          <p>“……小妹妹？”佐助这辈子也就这一回嘴张得这么大过。</p>
          <p>“啊？你比我大么？”鸣人张了张嘴，十分灵活，“那就小姐姐！”</p>
          <p>还能怎么办呢？脑门青筋都暴起的佐助只好参考电视中的教程行动了起来——拳头大才能获得交配权哦。（鼬：诸君，我喜欢看《动物世界》:)）</p>
          <p>待双方家长找来分开打得昏天地暗的两人时，鸣人还不忘刚才表白那回事：“要是我打赢了，”他鼻青脸肿地喊，“你就要答应和我结婚！”</p>
          <p>觉得自己的雄性地位已经稳固了的佐助十分狂傲：“这辈子你也就是被我压的命！”</p>
          <p>围观的大人：“……”现在的小孩子真是不得了啊。</p>
          <p>于是乎，新开学的幼儿园就这么迎来了百年仅一回的虐狗风波：</p>
          <p>上课问到理想，鸣人高高举起手：“想和佐助结婚！”一边觉得可爱一边又无法忍受自己如此眼光的佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>下课，鸣人趴在窗边大吼：“佐助，和我结婚吧！”佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>午饭，鸣人把便当盒里的鸣人卷全都夹给佐助，眼睛亮闪闪，“鸣人很好吧？和他结婚吧！”佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>放学，鸣人蹦蹦跳跳地围着他转，直到回家：“和我结婚，和我结婚，和我结婚~”佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>放假，鸣人越来越熟练地翻过墙来送葡萄送花，“有没有感动到，那和我结婚吧！”佐助：“……”</p>
          <p>担忧儿子可能在性向上也跑偏了的水门忧心忡忡：“鸣人啊，为什么一定要和佐助结婚呢？”</p>
          <p>“因为我要当英雄啊！”鸣人拍拍胸，“好色仙人说了，英雄就是，会和最漂亮的人结婚，生很多很多小英雄的大男子汉！”</p>
          <p>拿两边都无可奈何的水门默默按住额角，“那你知不知道结婚和生小孩是什么意思呢？”</p>
          <p>“我知道！”鸣人很有自信，“结婚就是住在一个房子里种树！生小孩就是等树结果的时候把小孩摘下来！”</p>
          <p>发现自己之前的胡扯居然被这么信任的水门：“……”</p>
          <p>不管是小男孩还是小女孩，结婚还是种树，随便吧╮(￣▽￣”)╭。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>一年过去，在幼儿园同届生的欢天喜地里，老师宣布了“花一年也追不上”“史上最难攻略对象”佐助即将和家人一起搬到国外去的消息。</p>
          <p>鸣人骑在那堵墙上鼓着脸抹眼泪，“你多久回来啊？”</p>
          <p>坐在墙根处拔草的佐助已经有了长大时的一些风采，沉默时自有一股忧郁美男子的雏形，“不知道。”</p>
          <p>“那我们的结婚怎么办？”鸣人抽鼻子，越想越伤心，“我一年都没有吃过葡萄了！被花粉过敏弄进医院也天天去给花店的婆婆帮忙！拉面里的鸣人卷也全都给你了！就连动画片有奖问答上唯一一次中的小狐狸肥皂也送给你了！”他哇哇大哭，“你个大骗子！骗了我的心，还骗我的钱！”</p>
          <p>“……”你最近又看了什么电视啊？佐助黑线。</p>
          <p>“别哭了，”他也觉得十分不好意思。之前纠结来纠结去，心里点头面上摇头的那点心思也全忘了，被这哭声勾起了离别的难过与不舍，很男子气地只是更使劲地拔草。</p>
          <p>鸣人更委屈了，“你连哭都不准我哭了……”</p>
          <p>“……那你接着哭。”佐助别别扭扭地抽了手帕给他。</p>
          <p>“你、你不可以不去么？”鸣人用力揩鼻涕，整个眼睛都成了一汪水，鼻子也都红了，一副可怜兮兮的模样。</p>
          <p>一阵偶像剧男主角的命中注定突然席卷全身，佐助终于下定了决心，狠捏了一把自己，“好。”</p>
          <p>鸣人睁大眼：“什么好？”</p>
          <p>“虽然我也不知道要多久，但等我回来……我俩就、就，”佐助闭上眼，一咬牙，“就结婚！”</p>
          <p>想到在电视上出现时就好像隔了一个世界那么远的异国他乡，就算是佐助也红了红眼眶，坚持了半晌还是没忍住：“你……也记得给我写信。”</p>
          <p>到现在还不会写几个字的鸣人：“……”</p>
          <p>“……画图也行啦，反、反正你得在信封上写个Sasuke。”佐助很有自己一套浪漫标准。</p>
          <p>“为什么是SASUKE啊？”鸣人撇了撇嘴，“SAKURA多好听呀！”</p>
          <p>佐助黑线：那为什么我一个正经男孩要叫“樱花”这种名啊？</p>
          <p>家人已经再催了。佐助沉默了半晌，还是默默地扯着鸣人往外走。</p>
          <p>“还会再见的，”鼬安慰一直趴在后座上看窗外的小佐助。</p>
          <p>身后在爸爸怀里大声嚎哭的鸣人身影愈渐愈远，仿佛这是一场战争电影中飘着樱花的恋人离别。佐助默默转身，面色镇定又沉静，他突然握住了拳，认认真真：“我要和她结婚。”</p>
          <p>剩下的宇智波三人：“？？？”</p>
          <p>因为与佐助的约定，第二天就开始认真上识字课的鸣人也刚刚下定了自己的决心：“老师，我要认真学习，一天学一百个字！”</p>
          <p>老师：“……”一时不知道是要欣慰还是劝解的好。</p>
          <p>“为什么？”同桌无比震惊地看着他。</p>
          <p>鸣人捏紧笔杆：“我答应了佐助，要天天给她写信！”</p>
          <p>“……你们兄弟俩感情还真好。”</p>
          <p>“？？？”鸣人掏了掏耳朵，“你说什么？我刚刚耳聋了一下。”</p>
          <p>“兄弟俩呀！”同桌毫不知情自己正在干一件什么样要被驴踢的事，“我回去问妈妈，像你们两个男孩子这样的关系叫什么，她说是像好兄弟般的朋友情！”</p>
          <p>“……什么叫两个男孩子……”鸣人艰难地吐字，“佐助不是……女孩子么……”</p>
          <p>“啊？全幼儿园都知道佐助是男孩呀！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴</p>
          <p>“你都没见过他去上厕所的么？和你进的是同一个啊！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：Σ(っ ° △ °;)っ</p>
          <p>“哎呀，之前总觉得你们怪怪的，可能你俩对朋友的定义不太一样吧。”</p>
          <p>鸣人还在艰难地试图挽回自以为的真相：“不、不是啊！佐助明明那么可爱，怎么会是男孩子呢？”</p>
          <p>对方嘿嘿一笑，很有股神秘气息，“这你就不懂了吧，这么可爱当然只有男孩子啦！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：Σ(｀д′*ノ)ノ</p>
          <p>……万万没想到。因为电视剧的荼毒而想象了无数种分手理由的鸣人失魂落魄。最后真正的原因竟然是因为自己从来不找佐助一起上厕所。……电视剧里没说啊！</p>
          <p>而那头，成天期盼所谓“大海那头的青梅”“早早定下的婚约者”来信的小佐助还压根毫不知情，每天都要坚持检查三次信箱。</p>
          <p>一个月后，满心期盼的佐助终于迎来了第一封，也是最后一封青梅的信：</p>
          <p>“佐助：</p>
          <p>我俩，不合四*。”（*：指错别字）</p>
          <p>佐助：“？？？”<br/></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <b>番外预告：</b>
          </p>
          <p>佐助：“鸣人，和我一起种树摘果子吧ヽ(￣ω￣(￣ω￣〃)ゝ！”</p>
          <p>鸣人：“……(￣△￣；)？？？”<br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f753482">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(20)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(276)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yingjun034.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yingjun034.lofter.com/">箫梦寻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://summeryuxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://summeryuxue.lofter.com/">Summer雨雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/">。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://miao5076.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://miao5076.lofter.com/">喵？</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tongbibi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tongbibi.lofter.com/">铜币币</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zyj11.lofter.com/">暖壶一只哒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xi268241.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xi268241.lofter.com/">小白是憨批</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yimeiliangcha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yimeiliangcha.lofter.com/">一枚凉茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heychloe281.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heychloe281.lofter.com/">HeyChloe</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sugar622.lofter.com/">莉和</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingzi177.lofter.com/">Mr. 睡觉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiuxiuqingqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiuxiuqingqing.lofter.com/">qiuxiuqingqing</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/">香草美人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/">山猫礼赞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiazijintianyingyuzhongyushang110le.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiazijintianyingyuzhongyushang110le.lofter.com/">夏歌州</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://t9339421.lofter.com/">T.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tomirro.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tomirro.lofter.com/">今天的读书笔记长这样</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lanmu911.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lanmu911.lofter.com/">Biaseven</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ling0728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ling0728.lofter.com/">陵 アルトリア</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pinsi577.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pinsi577.lofter.com/">頻死.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/">光之审判者</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youmengfanxin.lofter.com/">幽梦凡心</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/">Arlo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yichuan017.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yichuan017.lofter.com/">九十六号大马哈鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tianyu932.lofter.com/">天瑜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huajishaonian259.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huajishaonian259.lofter.com/">花季少年</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinghong858.lofter.com/">漫山蝶舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/">梓濑</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://782524.lofter.com/">梓濑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sufufuzhu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sufufuzhu.lofter.com/">小番茄他不好吃吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiyi1169.lofter.com/">霁一</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziqian566.lofter.com/">邺霂总攻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youzhilongyapifashang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youzhilongyapifashang.lofter.com/">杀死避役 .</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zeta2015.lofter.com/">nan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alaleileileia.lofter.com/">你叉叉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wanwanxiangdaole.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wanwanxiangdaole.lofter.com/">世界观测家</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yetanqipian.lofter.com/">夜谈欺骗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://502bgw.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://502bgw.lofter.com/">Hypnotic</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mizuna9078.lofter.com/">燏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moonyouyouran.lofter.com/">Moon、悠悠然</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhouerfushi489.lofter.com/">周而复始</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoai753.lofter.com/">啦啦啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lukacc610.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lukacc610.lofter.com/">kimihiro</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://e2503.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://e2503.lofter.com/">日常犯蠢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huohuohuohuoguo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huohuohuohuoguo.lofter.com/">一颗甜纳豆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>